Forever Blooming
by RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: As their family and friends aid and poke fun at them, the newlyweds Leo and Sakura find ways to juggle work and politics with their new life together.


**(Author note:I've been in Leo X Sakura hell for a while, so of course I want to write about them.)**

Leo's eyebrows twitched.

He's finally home after a long day of talking with clients, filling paperwork, aiding his brother with political documents, listening to Odin's endless soliloquies, and missing lunch. His home, his NEW home, is the only place to breath and relax and forget he was ever a corrupted politician's son turned lawyer. Alongside his wife, Sakura, they would be enjoying their short time together before their busy careers dragged them back to work. And to a different country no less in Sakura's case.

"I-I think there was a note somewhere…"

Leo wanted to scream. He loves his wife, he truly does. After years of awkward flirting and mushy voicemails, Leo Anya finally proposed to the most kindhearted woman in Hoshido. While she does show a stubborn streak when it comes to cooking and playing games, Sakura Byakuya, now Sakura ANYA, is still a compassionated nurse that said yes to the most analytical man, with an inferiority complex to boot, in all of Nohr. Yet his own intelligence completely overlook the possibility that-

"Niles said it was in a small, pink envelope…"

That his sadistic "paralegal" would actually give his wedding gift to the newlyweds. Three months later.

"He s-said to read it after I open the gift…" Sakura was looking around their living room while holding a delicately wrapped box with a frilly pink ribbon. Leo wanted to yank that from her and throw it out the window. Since their condo was on the fifth floor, whatever is inside that box would be destroyed, never to be seen by his innocent wife-

"I found it!" Sakura found the envelope with a caring smile, unbeknownst of its contents.

Leo rubbed his face with his hands. "Why were you even looking for it in the first place?"

Sakura tapped the note on her chin and it made Leo's skin crawl. "Niles said it would add "e-excitement" if I looked for it. But I never understood what he meant by t-that. I was wondering why he was looking around our home like that earlier…"

Leo's throat hitched. There was a specific reason for his bodyguard turned associate to be inside their apartment. Leaving behind a questionable gift was definitely not the reason. "Probably to make a joke or two about the couch. I had Odin pick it after all." He glanced at the black couch that he was anxiously sitting on while calculating the probability of Sakura opening that damn gift-

"Let's see what he gave us." Sakura gingerly unraveled the ribbon as she sat next to him. She was probably going to save it because of how cute it is. Normally Leo would find it adorable but he cursed both the Dusk AND Dawn Dragon for allowing her to even touch that tainted gift. He's going to file that arrest warrant for Niles.

Lifting the box cover, Sakura happily looked inside of it. Seconds passed without any squeals or signs of appreciation. Seconds became minutes and she still held the cover up high. Leo was about to push the box away when his wife's face suddenly flushed crimson. Sakura hastily covered the box and shrieked.

Leo is definitely filing that warrant in the morning. He yanked the gift away from her and opened it. At first, he honestly didn't get it. It looked like a rather opaque tank top, too revealing for casual wea-that son of a bitch.

He was holding box with lingerie. For Sakura no doubt.

"I-I-I don't want to read that n-note…" Sakura muffled through her hands. She couldn't bring herself to look at her husband, not after seeing such a revealing pile of clothing.

Leo cleared his throat, hoping it would lessen his own burning face. "You don't have to read it. Nor should you accept this…gift." He glared at the box. How dare Niles ruin their day with his crude joke.

"A-a-and that THING is there too-W-why would he even send that?!" she exclaimed.

"I will give this back first thing in the morning." Leo announced. "So don't worr-wait. What thing?!"

He never once saw Sakura blush that deep shade of red before. Her mouth was twitching here and there. Her hands shook, legs bouncing up and down and her chest erratically mirrored her sudden nervous breakdown.

"Sakura?" Leo gently placed his palm on her shacking back. He didn't want to startle her more with his own troubled yell. Was the gift too much for her? "What's wrong?"

She shook her head but placed her own hand on his chest, blushing even deeper than before. How does she do that? "Only N-Niles w-w-would do that-Just say thank yo-don't f-fight with him!" How can she still defend the man that made her so uncomfortable!?

While massaging her, Leo used his other hand to re-open the box. Was there something that he missed? Ignoring her protests, he rummaged through the sets of lingerie-why were there many?!-until he found something hard. How could he have missed that? It was clear but firm. Rather long in a curved shape.

Leo instantly dropped the box, while holding the damn THING, and went straight to his phone in the kitchen. His office may be closed but he can leave a voicemail to his secretary to initiate the filing for Niles Zero's arrest warrant first thing in the morning.

"H-h-he doesn't m-m-mean any h-h-harm!" Sakura explained, trying to pull the phone away from her now furious husband. "I-i-it's a g-gift!"

"Dear gods, Sakura! He gave you a freaking sex toy! You! A SEX TOY!" Now he was blushing as hard as she was. "Why are you even defending him-you were always afraid of him!"

"A-at least he g-g-gave m-me something!"

Leo left his phone dial in the background as he tried to comprehend his wife. But they understood each other. They understood their political place in their respective countries and, against all odds, found a way to fall in love in the midst of a complicated war. They understood the risks of moving so close to the Nohr and Valla border, despite Valla barely recovering from its former corruptive state. They understood the complexity of their careers after the war, how much time and energy would be sacrificed to heal both their homelands and the new country.

Yet Leo is having a difficult time understanding why his wife is so eager to get back her indecent gift from a dangerous man that almost killed her in the past. He did agree to that last part but Leo pushed it back to the deepest part of his mind.

"I-I'm still wary of h-him," Sakura started, "but h-he's the few people h-here that g-gave me a w-wedding gift…even if-if it's something m-m-mature…" She was still blushing but her eyes teared up as she confessed.

Letting go of that nagging breath he was holding, Leo hung up his cell and, awkwardly, threw the sex toy back in the box. Reluctantly, he walked towards the gift and somehow managed to hand it back to his beaming wife. The gods are punishing him, he's sure of it.

Biting her lip, Sakura looked up at her husband and back to her exotic gift. Clearly she has something in mind but was probably too embarrasse-oh.

"Sakura…" Sure, Leo and Sakura had done sex in the past. But the thought of seeing her in something that Niles personally picked up was killing the mood. For a very long time. And don't get him started with that toy thing.

"Wha-no! N-no. Not that." She claimed, her pink locks hiding her blushing face. "I just w-want you to promise me that you w-would thank Niles for the gift…even if it's t-t-this…"

Leo groaned, "Are you keeping it?"

To his relief, she shook her head. "I m-might just keep the note he wrote…"

Speaking of which, he looked for the pink envelope and found it on the couch. He picked it up, praying for the gods that it is not tainted somehow, and opened it. Best for him to screen future gifts in case of any other unexpected sex jokes. He fears that Sakura might actually die of embarrassment.

Sakura peered over his shoulder to read the note with him but to no avail. "What does it say?"

In an instant, Leo crushed the note in his hand and rolled it into a ball. "Don't worry about it. Are you hungry? I can cook since it's my turn to make dinner."

"Leo!" Sakura reached for the wrinkled note as Leo raised his arm up high. "I want to r-read it!"

He went on to think about dinner and how to burn the gift receipts that Niles sent. While he did read a few genuine blessings in the note, something he will tell Sakura one day, Leo is actually jealous that NILES picked the erotic clothing.

Ugh, he thought, Niles will never let this one go. Better have that warrant on hand.


End file.
